Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) allows for direct memory access from one host computer to another host computer. Examples of RDMA protocols include Infiniband, RDMA over converged Ethernet (RoCE), and iWARP. RDMA technology can be used to create large, massively parallel computing environments, and can be applied in a cloud computing environment. Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Processor-based RDMA implementations use processor instructions stored in firmware to decode packets encoded in an RDMA protocol. Thus, there is ample room for improvement in the performance and configurability of RDMA hardware.